buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scout vs Zoey
Scout vs Zoey is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 5: TF2 vs L4D! Two of Valve's most beloved characters are at odds, has The Scout bitten of more than he can chew or is Zoey in over her head? '' Fight '''DEAD AIR (TERMINAL) - Left 4 Dead' Zoey had sat herself down on an ammo crate, looking over the van. She was dusting down her Hunting Rifle and polishing up the lens of the scope. Watching her from the other side of the room was none other than The Scout. His heart pounded in chest and his eyes had suspiciously large love hearts in them. That was that; he would whisk her away right now and steal her heart. He examined himself in a pocket mirror. "Yup. Super good looking." he winked at himself, putting the mirror away. "Hey there, gorgeous." he teased, pulling himself up next to Zoey. The survivor rolled her eyes. "I was thinking you and I catch a movie later?" Scout tried, but Zoey ignored him. Alright, not to worry; Scout had been playing Mafia II recently, and he opted for one of the pick up lines he had heard there. He slipped his pocket mirror into Zoey's pocket. "Hey, is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your-" "Hey, come on! Stop!" Zoey snapped, shoving Scout onto his back. She got down from the crate, but Scout was determined to get this girl. "Alright then, how's about a challenge. If I beat you in this battle, I'm taking you out on a date, got it?" Before Zoey could respond, Scout grabbed his bat and started patting it against his hand. Zoey grabbed a bat of her own, pointing it at Scout. "Alright, now it's on!" Scout declared, running at Zoey. FIGHT! ''' Zoey tried to calmly knock Scout back, but the mercenary was too fast. He ducked beneath the shot and clocked Zoey in the ribs. Zoey struck again, going for another head shot, but this time Scout blocked her strike with one hand and smashed Zoey in the hip with the bat. Scout pushed Zoey back against the crate, which she propped herself up on. She recovered with a kick to the gut, before rising up and kicking Scout in the knees. She kept kicking at him before making a break for the double wooden doors. She kicked them open and looked down the corridor that Scout should be coming up. There he was, armed with his shotgun. Zoey fired at him with her rifle, but Scout used his amazing speed to get past everything Zoey threw at him. He then tackled her to the floor, whacking her in the gut with his shotgun and pointing it at her while she was down. He kicked her again, knocking her hunting rifle a few feet up the hall. Zoey crawled towards the wall, clutching her ribs and gasping for air. She then rolled on to her back and looked up at Scout with great sadness. "Why would you do that to me?" she asked, putting on the puppy dog eyes. Scout gulped. "Uh oh." he thought. Then he had an idea, what an opportunity to steal a hug! He dropped his shotgun to the couch behind him, but when he turned around, Zoey was back to her feet. She kicked him low, forcing him to drop to his knees. Zoey then placed a knee into the side of Scout's head before rushing back to her rifle. After spluttering for air, Scout realised Zoey had run away again. She fired several shells from her rifle at him, but he avoided the damage with ease. He grabbed a Bonk and gave chase. Zoey was still running, but when she dared to look over her shoulder she could see Scout hot on her heels. She injected herself with an adrenaline shot, which Zoey took a second to adjust to. "Oh God!" she exclaimed, shaking off the effects to her concentration. She was so close to reaching the doors on the other side when Scout caught up to her, grabbing her by the ankles as he dived. "No! NOOOO!" Zoey complained, trying to kick herself free of Scout's grip. She tried kicking, but Scout had a good enough hold on her to prevent that. She instead scrambled for her bat, just to her side. Scout was still trying to hold her down when the bat smacked into his head. He stood up in a daze, but was able to recover well enough to use ''his ''bat and knock Zoey down. The survivor shuffled back to the wall and picked up her rifle. She went to fire, but the clicking of an empty mag filled the room. Scout sighed. "Thank God. Now come on, what you did back there was uncalled for. But I'm a nice guy, and I'll forgive that. Look, I'll even teach you how to use the gun!" Scout said, patronising Zoey. "Oh, boo-hoo, I don't know what to do..." she responded sarcastically. She then tried to clonk him in the face with the butt of the gun. Scout caught it, however and pried it from her hands. He then kicked her in the stomach, before smashing his baseball bat over the small of her back. "So, how about we call it a day?" Scout tried, but Zoey refused. She grabbed the pistols from her hilts and fired at the mercenary. Scout ducked into a side room, arming himself with the shotgun. He rushed around the corner, taking a nick on the shoulder as he arrived. He fired back at Zoey, missing her but doing a number on the wall behind her. He didn't let up, and carried on firing at the survivor, who backed up into the ladies' bathroom. Scout looked at the sign on the door. "I mean, who would know if there was no sign?" he remarked, shooting it off and opening the door. He was then hit with something, a bottle. He had no idea what was in it, but it reeked, and his vision was all over the place. "Ugh, what the hell was that?!" he exclaimed, scraping the Boomer Bile out of his eyes. His vision eventually cleared up when he saw Zoey stood in the doorway with a bat. "Ah. Hello, sweet-" '''CRACK! '''Scout fell backwards, knocking himself out on the floor when he landed, and Zoey grabbed his shotgun before deciding to leave. '''KO! When Scout came around, he crawled out of the bathroom where he could hear crying. "If she thinks I'll be fooled twice by crocodile tears..." Scout began, marching to the door. He opened the door and saw a different woman, weeping away on the stairs. He checked himself in the mirror, a little bruised but nothing too bad. "Hey there, gorgeous!" Scout said, placing a hand on the crying girl's shoulder... Screams ! Scout startled The Witch ! Conclusion The winner is Zoey!Category:Peep4Life Category:Gun Fights Category:Company themed Category:Valve themed Category:Video Game only themed battles Category:Battle of the genders Category:Human vs Human themed battles Category:Colour themed battle Category:Completed Battle